Real Enough
by RayneInShadow
Summary: Arabella's just the everyday, average nineteen year old living in Los Angeles. She lives a normal life, reading, shopping, and clubbing like every young adult. Her life is normal... that is, until her world is turned upside down. She wanted something new, and now that she has it, she wants her old life back. But... can she have it? OCxSebastian


Author's Note: Hello, hello, my Shining Stars! I know I don't write a lot, but I've got a lot of work (school and my job). I'm also a vocalist and musician, so a lot of my time is taken up with practice. Today's a Sunday, which, for me, is a free day! Hallelujah! Let me know what kind of stories you want to see- longer, more serious, romance, sci-fi, y'know! Back to this story; this story is written along "in tune with" 'Dance in the Dark' by Ladyyy Gaga! R&R, my beautiful blossoms!

Arabella is 19, Jessi is 18, and Sebby is 20. K? K.

Disclaimer: I'm not Lady Gaga, therefore, I do not own Vampires: the Masquerade, Abercrombie, blah blah blah. The only things (people) I own are Arabella and Jess! *hugs said characters*

"Bells!" I sighed for what seemed to be the twenty-fifth time today. (A few people call me Bells, because, according to them, I have a "bell-like voice." Ridiculous.) "What is it, Jess?" "Whatcha doin?" she asked happily, oblivious to my foul mood. I stared at her dully. Was she that dim-witted? The girl had a good heart, but sometimes, she was simply too lost in her own little world to notice anything in reality for what it was. "Reading." Jess rolled her eyes before asking me, "Don't you have anything _better _to do?!" I didn't look up. "That's it," she cried, "it's Friday and we're going to the mall. You're always being such a stick in the mud!" Before I could retort, she grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet before shoving me in the general direction of the mall. I began to protest, but she simply ignored me. I tried to pull away, but- stars! - that girl's grip was like iron!

Upon our arrival at the mall, we wandered around until Jess decided what she was looking for- clothing. Jessica dragged me through various stores before we finally stopped in Abercrombie. Before I even stepped over the threshold and into the store, she squealed and instantly pulled me over to a rack of one particular dress in various colors. She pulled out a small black one that matched my midnight hair and contrasted my pale skin, and shoved it into my arms, then pulled me over to a dressing room.

I sighed, _again, _and began to slowly undress. She wouldn't let me out unless I actually tried the dress on. I gingerly stepped into the cotton dress and zipped the back before turning to look in the mirror. The dress was actually very nice and flattering on me… It was A-line, had a fitted top with spaghetti straps, and, because I'm 5'5", stopped a few inches above my knees. There was a bright red ribbon around the middle that made my oceanic eyes pop. A light smile graced my features. I actually liked the dress. "Bella! Come out! I wanna seeee!"

Pushing the handle down and opening the door, I stepped out of the tiny room. "Kya! You're so _cute!" _Jess exclaimed, and followed with another squeal. "Get it, get it, get it!" She held the tag out. "Look! It's even on sale!" I shook my head. "I don't need it." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, Arabella? It looks beautiful on you… and besides, when's the last time you bought something _stylish_?!" I rolled my eyes. "If it'll make you shut up." She pulled me into a hug while squealing more. _Ugh, she really needs to stop that… _but still I smiled as I stepped back into the dressing room to change back into my skinny jeans and tank top. Jess always knew how to cheer me up.

After I paid for my new dress, we went to find a pair of shoes to match (upon Jessica's insistence). As soon as we walked into DSW, Jess ran to a tall, lanky man and began to rapidly speak. "Aaand, we need to find shoes to match _this _dress," she finished breathlessly, while holding up the cotton dress. The man smiled and nodded. "This way, lovely ladies!" Jessica giggled and skipped after him. I groaned. What had I gotten myself into?

Thirteen shoe boxes, and a pair of four inch stilettos later, we were done. It was 8 PM, and I was exhausted, but Jess was still going strong and babbling away. How did she have so much energy?! I zoned out as we continued to walk to my "house," where she'd be staying as well. It took little more than fifteen minutes to reach my condo, but it seemed like hours. It was warm out, and bugs were everywhere, so we were eager to get inside. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind me, I ran up the stairs, Jessica not far behind, and jumped into bed. Jessica landed on my legs and laughed, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles as well. We eventually quieted down, talked a bit, and then finally fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke groggy and still extremely tired from the night before. Jess and I had stayed up until at least 2 AM… I kicked Jess and mumbled that I was going to take a shower. She sleepily "mmhm"-ed. I rolled out of my fluffy bed and padded out of my room and down-stairs to the bathroom. I sighed as I pulled the shower door open and turned the water on. While waiting for the water to heat up, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair out a bit. When it was dry, it dangled right below my waist. Steam began to fill the room, so I set my brush down and pulled my clothes off. As soon as I stepped into the warm "waterfall," I felt my tense muscles relax and all of my stress melt away. Stars, I loved hot showers. Suddenly, I heard a thud and a muffled squeal. Ah, Jess was up… I ignored her stumbling steps on the ceiling above me.

Ten minutes later I was feeling much better and much more awake. As I stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of black skinny jeans and a sky blue tank top, Jessica appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking better than she had earlier that morning. "Finally alive," I teased. She stuck her tongue out before begging to know what was for breakfast. I rolled my eyes. While I sliced a fruit salad for us, Jess began to plan our day. "First, we're gonna go shopping, cause you got _nothin _in your fridge. Then, we're gonna go get a mani/pedi, got it? _Then, _later tonight, we're going out to a club! I ignored her (like that's not new…) because I knew I'd be forced into it anyway. I still threw an apple at her head, though.

Once Jessi was done stuffing her face, we began to go about following her list of stuff to do. Of course we spent half of my pay-check on food because _JESSICA KEPT EATING ALL OF IT _before we finally went to the nail salon. We spent a few hours there because _JESSICA WAS BEING INDECISIVE _before finally leaving to head back to my little condo. I unlocked the door and tossed my bag on my couch before falling flat on my face. Jessica had left a pair of heels in front of the door, again… She began to laugh hysterically at my trip. I grabbed her leg and pulled her down, too. We rolled around on the floor, laughing at our own stupid antics. When we recovered, Jess declared that it was time to prepare for our evening. How exciting.

She raced up the stairs and into my closet, in which my new dress hung. She threw the item at me and began to plug in various hair styling tools while unpacking all of my makeup onto my dresser. I glared at her. "Do I have to?" "Yep!" she chirped. I walked out of my room and into the half bath to change. Now back in my room, I noticed Jessi was digging through my closet for something to wear as I sat and began to straighten my hair. Jess was pale, with shoulder-length silvery hair and bright green eyes. She was as thin as I, so everything I had would fit her. "Nope…" She tossed another skirt on the floor. "Why so much effort, Jess? Can't we just-""No! _You _need to learn to do fun stuff!" She huffed defiantly. I shrugged. Whatever floats her boat, I guess.

By now, it was 6 PM and we were headed to "VBM," which is a club in an old abandoned church. I've heard about it, but never been. The places seems like a place where strange people go. Then I laughed at myself. _And I'm not strange? _We passed by Ventrue tower on our way. I looked up at it, and I could see a faint light at the top floor. Apparently the guy who owns the place, Sebastian LaCroix, is a big jerk who gets what he wants, when he wants it, however he wants it. I've seen the guards he keeps around the place… big, shadowy, tall scary guys. Kind of like Slenderman, just really, _really _buff. So the place naturally kind of freaks me out.

When we arrived at the club, we passed through security and paid for our admission. "Ray of Light" by Akira Sun was playing, so I immediately made my way to the middle of the dance floor while Jessi went to a booth and ordered food. That girl… And this is how we wasted our night, although we did stay away from the alcohol. When we were finally kicked out at closing time (2 AM), Jess started back to her apartment, promising to return my clothes the next day. I nodded and wished her a good night/morning. Her apartment was in a well-populated and lit side of town, so I wasn't worried about her, but I, on the other hand, have to walk down dark, abandoned streets. I shivered; the night was beginning to get cool since fall was approaching. I began to swiftly walk along the streets, hoping to get back home as quickly as possible. A few minutes passed and I finally reached the bridge. Once I crossed it, I'd only be a mile or two away from home.

Just before I stepped onto the boards, I was grabbed from behind. My scream was muffled, and I was tossed over someone's shoulder. I struggled and fought, but my attacker was simply too strong for me. _I should've just stayed at Jessica's. _I stopped struggling and instead began to plan ways of escaping if I were put down or if my attacker's grip loosened any. Once we were in a deserted alleyway, I was tossed unceremoniously onto the ground. I discovered that my kidnapper was, in fact, a woman. I shivered. She had such strength and for such a small woman. I squeaked when she glared at me. A malicious smirk appeared on her face. "Well, well. What have we got here?" Her voice was chilling and laced with venom. "Hmm… a little late night snack never killed anyone. Except the snack…" She then pulled me up and pushed me into the wall before roughly biting my neck. I was in shock. _What… _I began to feel faint. My vision became blurry before I slid down the wall, unconscious, and unfortunately, dead.


End file.
